


Clown triste

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Scrooges, losers - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de mini-fics autour de... Yoki. He oui si pitoyabe soit-il il arrive à m'inspirer ! La plupart à placer dans le manga-verse, avec un soupçon ponctuel du 1er anime.<br/>1ère vignette : Rêves brisés.<br/>2ème : À en hurler.<br/>3ème : Tout se paie.<br/>4ème : Recommencer.<br/>5ème : Quel cirque !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rêves brisés

>   
>  **Titre :** Rêves irréalisables  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yoki(/Layla)  
>  **Genre :** loseux-angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#13, « les rêves impossibles » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200
> 
> "Tout le monde a ses ambitions. Et ce dont rêve Yoki maintenant..."  
> 

Yoki rêve depuis longtemps. Depuis tout petit, depuis son adolescence, depuis son entrée dans l’armée. Ça change selon les moments, ça s’est étoffé avec le temps. Précisé.

Yoki rêvait de gloire, de puissance, de richesse. Yoki était ravi d’obtenir ce poste à Yoswell, pensant atteindre son but là-bas.  
Là, il put assouvir quelques-uns uns de ces désirs. Puis déchanta.  
Il se mit à rêver de toujours plus d’argent, d’une promotion, d’un meilleur poste. De Layla aussi. De faire des mineurs des esclaves, pour se venger sur eux d’être coincé là lui aussi.

Aujourd’hui, Yoki rêve encore d’être réintégré à l’armée un jour, de récupérer sa position d’avant qu’on ne le rétrograde et qu’on ne le vire. Il rêve de faire souffrir cet avorton d’Elric qui lui a coûté tous ses espoirs de grandeur, et par la même occasion, il rêve d’écraser tous les blancs-becs parvenus de l’armée. Et tous les miséreux qui partagent son triste sort, pour se démarquer d’eux. Il espère encore s’en sortir.

Aujourd’hui, échoué dans ce camp sordide, il rêve simplement d’être à nouveau considéré comme un être humain.


	2. Pour ne pas hurler de peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarqué malgré lui dans cette histoire de dingues, Yoki crève de trouille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour ne pas hurler de peur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Yoki, le groupe de Scar  & leurs ennemis  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** « S'en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations" >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Yoki crève de trouille. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait là ni comment s’en sortir. Face à ces monstres, derrière ces fous, il n’est pas de taille.   
Il n’a jamais été de taille. Il a été militaire, oui, mais il a si vite laissé tomber le terrain ! Le combat brut c’est bon pour d’autres ; lui il dirige et administre. Enfin, au temps passé. C’est révolu maintenant. Il a brutalement perdu sa positon et depuis survit tant bien que mal, lamentablement. Cette vie infâme qui n’est pas la sienne, il tient quand même à ne pas la perdre. C’est la seule qu’il a, après tout.

Oublié de tous, négligé, il s’accroche à ces gens qui ont pu vaguement le secourir, comme une moule à son rocher, un parasite. Ils sont peut-être sa planche de salut ?  
Eux s’en fichent. Qu’il soit là ou pas ça ne change rien pour eux. Et quand un parasite, un vrai, une horreur irréelle s’accroche à lui… ils le laissent tomber, indifférents à son sort.  
Il devrait s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Pour sa santé mentale, pour sa santé physique, pour sa simple survie. Il trouvera une autre opportunité. L’enjeu en vaut-il les risques ? Sûrement pas.  
Et pourtant il ne peut pas.

Il crève de trouille, à en pisser de peur, à s’en bouffer les doigts jusqu’au sang pour ne pas hurler sa terreur. Mais il restera. Il est trop tard de toute façon : s’il s’enfuyait, les monstres le poursuivraient et tout seul, ayant abandonné ce qui lui fait office de compagnons, il n’aurait aucune chance de leur tenir tête. Alors…  
Il espère encore. De la reconnaissance peut-être ? S’il peut les aider, même juste un peu, en retirera-t-il quelque chose en retour ? S’il les sauve…  
Ça n’est pas sa faute. Il n’a pas fait exprès. Il aurait dû les laisser crever comment eux l’ont laissé lui !  
Mais ils sont contagieux, ces foutus héros. Ils déteignent sur lui. 

Si incroyable que ça paraisse à tous, à lui le premier ! Si ! Il est capable de faire quelque chose ! Au lieu de rester tassé dans son coin à sangloter ! Quelque chose d’utile !  
Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouve à charger, de toutes ses forces, contre les horreurs qui les menacent. Sans même se soucier des conséquences. Il n’est plus temps de réfléchir. Surtout qu’il a besoin de ses mains pour agir et qu’il ne peut plus continuer à les mordre pour s’empêcher de pleurer.  
Il regrettera s’il survit. Et s’il ne survit pas tant pis !


	3. Tout se paie !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y a pas que les alchimistes qui calculent la valeur de chaque objet qui leur passe entre les mains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout se paie !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Yoki  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Voyons le nain,  il n'y a pas de petit profit. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles> (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il n’y a pas de petit profit, telle était la devise de Yoki autrefois. Du temps où tout allait bien, où il y avait des profits petits et gros à faire. Avant sa disgrâce. Tout pouvait se compter. Le poids de chaque rencontre se mesurait à ce qu’elle pouvait rapporter en termes de bénéfices immédiats et de faveurs futures.

Au faîte de sa carrière ça voulait dire à la fois exploiter les mineurs de Youswell, et rogner sur tout et n’importe quoi dans le fonctionnement des bâtiments administratifs de la mine. Jusqu’à la quantité de papier-toilette : _tout_ se paie !


	4. Il recommencera…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout son réseau anéanti... mais s'il l'a fait une fois, il peut le refaire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais il recommencera, il recommencera…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Yoki  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drame  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et s’affranchissant ainsi de l’impuissance désespérée qu’elle lisait dans le regard du Capricorne, elle se raccrocha à son ton résolu. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles> (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Notes :** narration à la seconde personne du singulier, point de vue de Yoki  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ton réseau lucratif a fait son temps mon pauvre Yoki, tous tes contacts se débinent, plus personne ne veut faire affaire avec toi, tu te retrouves tout seul et c’est la banqueroute définitive ! et tout ça à cause de quoi ? un sale morveux qui ne connaît rien à la gestion qui est venu jouer au plus fin dans ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

Mais ta vie n’est pas finie. Tu _peux_ trouver des solutions. Il faut repartir de zéro, en tissant de nouveaux contacts. Il faut juste trouver le premier et la suite se fera toute seule ?


	5. Drôle de farce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'a pas fini d'amuser la galerie à ses propres dépens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Clown triste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Yoki, Darius, Heinkel  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’ai compris, tu n’as pas fait ça par gentillesse, pas la peine de te sentir humilié! » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles> (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Humilié par ce petit connard d’alchimiste anarchiste et moqués par ‘ses’ mineurs, désavoué par ses supérieurs et spolié de ‘sa’ mine, par la faute de ce FullMetal Alchemist ; la spirale infernale n’a pas de fin pour Yoki.

Échoué dans un camp de réfugiés, il se retrouve laquais du criminel pourchassé. On l’embarque de force dans une aventure de dingues. Même qu’on le bombarde dans le camp des héros !   
Et alors qu’il croit qu’il va pouvoir remonter la pente grâce à ce heureux hasard... ses nouveaux ‘amis’ choisissent la vie du cirque et le convainquent de rester : il finit clown triste.


End file.
